These days, many corporations already use MICROSOFT WINDOWS NT (or 2000, XP) operating system as the environment of their computer file servers. However, as more and more supportive features are available to the LINUX operating system, and the software development cost in LINUX operating system is significantly lower than those in MICROSOFT WINDOWS, some corporations started to consider switching to the LINUX operating system.
In fact, many corporations already switch to the LINUX operating system. However, the two operating systems are not compatible with each other in many ways and they have different approaches and configuration files in managing their resources. As a result, the computers running in the MICROSOFT WINDOWS operating system can not access the resources running in the LINUX operating system and vice versa. The new problem that these corporations face is how to transfer the resources from the old system to the new one successfully and effectively.